Hero
by TheHttydRaven
Summary: This is the story about how a young Anduin decided to run away from home and become a hero, like the brave and strong one he had seen speaking with his father earlier that day. This is also the story about how that passion ended in a day.


This is the story about how a young Anduin decided to run away from home and become a hero, like the brave and strong one he had seen speaking with his father.

This is also the story about how that passion ended in a day.

《◇》

This is just a fun little fic! Don't expect much angst or adventure haha.

I suppose Anduin is around age 13.

I used the name of my night elf but she's just there to be a hero, not important lol

Also in my mind Anduin was pretty sheltered as a kid and didn't get out much.

《◇》

Anduin peeked into the throne room, watching with wide eyes as a person - clad head-to-toe in bright, shiny armor that looked to be of foreign make, their material unfamiliar to the prince - walked up to his father Varian and knelt, removing their helmet - revealing the facial features of a female night elf, her long black hair spilling down to land across her shoulders and down her back - as she bowed her head to the king above her.

"Ah. The Hero of the Alliance." Anduin's father stood, extending his hand to the night elf, which she took and used to pull herself to her feet, nodding politely at Varian.

Anduin's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. A _Hero? _As Anduin examined the night elf in the throne room, excitement and curiosity raced through his veins, the thirteen year-old intrigued by the mysterious night elf.

On her back, placed beside a large staff, wrapped in vines and flowers, was a large backpack with a couple other smaller bags secured to it, the many packs seemingly filled with miscellaneous items. Potions contained in containers of glass, small gems, some items Anduin could not identify, and wrapped pieces of food visible through the gaps in the bags, leading the young prince to determine that this hero probably lived on the road.

"I am Sylandi, My King." The night elf, Sylandi, bowed her head respectfully. "I see you have heard of me."

"Heard of you?" Varian settled back on his throne, an eyebrow arched over his stormy eyes as he smiled lightly. "All of Stormwind has heard of the hero that came from nowhere, helping anyone with their issues no matter the level of urgency or difficulty. From cooking cakes for children to slaying monstrous demons and gods. You truly are an interesting night elf, Sylandi."

Anduin watched as Sylandi blushed as his father spoke his praise.

"It is just my passion, my king." Sylandi smiled softly before straightening, tucking her pale hands behind her back. "So, the matter of my arrival here in Stormwind - I have come to replenish my supplies for a trip to Kalimdor in the near future, but while I wait for my orders to be ready, I wish to offer my services to help in whatever way I can."

Varian narrowed his eyes as he thought, before nodding.

"I don't believe Stormwind needs any assistance at the moment, but I do believe Goldshire has some jobs that they could use some help with." Varian frowned, concern flashing over his features for a moment. "Of course, this is only for if you're willing. If you wish to spend your time in Stormwind, that is perfectly alright."

"No, no..." Sylandi nodded at Varian, before bowing. "I think I shall go there now. Till we meet again, King Varian."

"Till then, Hero." Varian responded with a farewell as Sylandi turned away, the night elf placing her helmet back onto her head and quickly walking from the room.

Anduin quietly backed away from the throne room, before turning and bolting down the hall, heading to his chambers.

He knew what he was going to do, what he wanted to be.

He, Anduin Wrynn, was going to be a _hero_!

《◇》

Anduin adjusted the cloak as he walked, making sure the hood was pulled up far enough to shadow his face, keeping his identity hidden from anyone he met along the road to Goldenshire.

Once Anduin had snuck his way out of the keep, it was surprisingly _easy _to get out of Stormwind. The teen just kept his gaze down and walked like he knew where he was headed, and that was all he needed.

Anduin felt a burst of excitement flare in his chest as he spotted the buildings of Goldshire up ahead.

As the boy slowed to a stop, leaning against a fence post casually - like he knew what he was doing there -, he thought about his plan.

If he was going to be a hero, he needed to help people.

So there was only one thing for him to do! Find someone to hel-

"Ay, laddie in the cloak!"

Anduin's thoughts were interrupted as a voice called to him, the young prince turning to see a woman looking at him, her arms holding two small children - two small babies that were currently wailing their little heads off.

Anduin quickly scampered over to the woman, an earnest smile on his face. Maybe this woman needed his help? She might be his first step to becoming a hero!

"Yes ma'am?" Anduin spoke loudly and confidently to be heard over the cries of the babies as he stood tall, remembering all the lessons in politeness he had been taught over the year.

"You don't look too busy, would you mind doing a small job for me?" The woman smiled at Anduin, tiredness clear in her eyes as she rocked the children in her arms.

She wanted Anduin to do a job for her?

Anduin wanted to jump with glee, he already had people asking him for help!

"Of course, what task can I complete for you?!" Anduin nodded fervently in his excitement.

What would it be? Would she ask him to slay a pack of wolves? Scare away a bandit? Capture a huge spider? Break a curse that is making the babies cry?

"Well little Ted and Fred here have two dolls that they adore. They refuse to sleep without them." The woman sighed, bouncing the babies in her arms in an attempt to calm them - a fruitless attempt, but an attempt nonetheless. "I'm afraid I've lost them. Can you find them for me? I'll make it worth your while."

Wait- _what_?

"You want me to find... two dolls?" Anduin arched an eyebrow, skeptical. Was this what heroes felt like? This job didn't seem very... heroic.

"Please! They've gotta be around Goldshire somewhere!" The woman nodded, before looking down at the child in her arms. "It's getting chilly out. Find me in the inn when you find the dolls please!"

Anduin had no chance to respond before the woman hurried off, the crying of the distressed babies getting quieter as she disappeared into the inn.

Anduin stared after her, before sighing and trudging away, discouraged eyes scanning the ground for any sign of the dolls.

After what felt like a millennia of searching, and after crawling around in the gross mud and grass, Anduin found the two dolls - which were little hand sewn dragons that appeared to be very well-loved, - at the bottom of the lake of all places!

Anduin pulled himself from the lake and stood on the dock, the two dolls clutched in his grasp.

Wrapping his cloak tighter around him as a cool breeze swept past his water-chilled body, Anduin began walking back to the inn, his water-filled boots making a loud _"squelch" _every time he stepped.

Anduin made his way into the inn, and his searching eyes quickly found the mother from earlier, sat on the ground close to the fire, her babies settled in her lap.

The cloaked prince slowly walked up, relishing in the heat the fire provided as he crouched down beside the tired mother, placing the dolls beside her.

"Here you go. They were at the bottom of the lake, so I'd suggest letting them dry out by the fire before letting your children have them."

"Oh, thank you!" The woman grinned, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pair of silver coins, holding them out for Anduin to take. "Here, this is my thanks to you."

Anduin took the coins, expressing his gratitude to the woman before pushing himself to his feet, turning to leave the inn so he could find more people with - hopefully - more... heroic tasks for him.

Before Anduin could reach the exit however, a hand snagged his sleeve.

"Heya stranger! I heard that you've been doing jobs for people?" The person clutching his sleeve was an old man, leaning heavily upon his cane as he looked up at Anduin. "I was just wondering if you could do a quick job for me."

"He's doing jobs?" A voice called from across the inn. "I have one for him then!"

Anduin stammered out a yes, and before he could do much more, he was thrust into chaos.

"My granddaughter lost her dog! Find dear old Macy for me? You can have her old collar, I suppose."

"Someone is stealing my pies! Catch the pie thief and I'll reward you with my famous Berry-Mix Cobbler!"

"The horses need to be fed but I promised my wife that I'd take the children to the lake! Can you feed them...? You can take some of the apples for yourself."

"This jar lid is stuck! Please open it for me! You can take a pickle if you get it open."

"Old Mr. Crabi is stuck in the tree! Please help him! I'm sure he'll give you a few silvers as thanks"

"This inn is a mess! Be a dear and sweep up a little? I'll give ya a satchel for your troubles!"

《◇》

Anduin let out a groan as he slid his back against the tree, sliding to rest against the grassy ground.

He was _exhausted._

Just how did heroes do this for a living? Anduin had lost count of the people that came to him long ago.

And the _jobs_! Anduin thought being a hero was about being brave and a strong warrior, but apparently it consisted of running around doing chores all day!

Anduin _hated _chores!

The tired prince looked up as a shadow fell over him, looking up slowly to see the night elf from earlier, Sylandi, towering over him.

Sylandi took her helm off and slipped it into one of her bags as she crouched, softly glowing eyes watching Anduin as she did.

"Why hello little one," Sylandi smiled. "What are you doing out so late?"

Anduin looked past her and up into the sky, and was shocked to see stars, small white dots of light hung amongst a canvas of black overhead. He hadn't realized he had been out for so long!

...

His father was going to kill him.

"U-um." Anduin stammered for a moment, before gathering his courage and speaking. "I saw you in the throne room earlier... I wanted to be a hero like you! But it's just so hard..." Anduin let his tired head fall back, thunking against the tree as he frowned.

Sylandi's eyes widened for a quick moment, before filling with mirth as she chuckled.

"If you saw me in the throne room, I suppose that would make you... Prince Anduin?"

Anduin nodded, and watched as Sylandi stood, dusting off her armor before extending a hand to him. "Well I'm sure the King is missing his Prince. Let's return, shall we?" Sylandi noted his hesitation, and smiled warmly. "I can give you tips about being a hero along the way."

Anduin grinned back, and took her hand.

Anduin was surprised when instead of pulling him to his feet, the night elf swung him around - showing off surprising strength for a person of her size - before holding him up and settling him onto her shoulders, his arms looped loosely around her pale neck.

Anduin let out a gasp of surprise, before a burst of laughter escaped him.

"That was fun!"

"It was, wasn't it." Sylandi chuckled as she began to walk along the path heading towards Stormwind, a quick spell from her lips calling a small orb of light to accompany them, lighting their way on the path. "So, why don't you like being a hero?"

Anduin slumped, chin resting atop the night elf's head as he sighed.

"It's just so... boring!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I want to be fighting beasts, saving villages, being proclaimed as a hero!"

"Well little one, there's two things a hero needs to know in order to be a good one. Number one, patience." Sylandi reached up and tapped Anduin on the nose, chuckling as he huffed. "You don't become a hero in a day. It takes time for the big issues to come along, for you to be recognized as a hero."

"But I don't want to wait! I want to be out fighting beasts and saving princes and princesses's now!" Anduin grumbled as the lair walked through the gates of Stormwind, emerging onto the empty city streets - due to the hour it was.

"Well that brings us to number two. Peace." Sylandi sighed, and Anduin quieted. He could tell this was serious, and it meant a lot to her. "You don't always need to fight to be a hero. Sometimes... that can make you bad. A true hero knows when to let his enemies go."

"But how am I supposed to know?"

"You'll know, my prince. Trust your heart and you'll know what to do."

Anduin wanted to asked more questions, but Sylandi had entered the Keep and was swiftly walking towards Varian, who was currently pacing beside his throne, visibly anxious when he turned to face Sylandi.

"Sylandi!" Varian cried out, a dash of desperation clear in his voice. "Have you seen my so-" Varian stopped himself as his eyes rose over Sylandi's head, meeting Anduin's.

Sylandi nodded, and reached up to help Anduin get down, patting him on the shoulder when he was safely deposited on the floor.

"King Varian, you've got a good son. I'm sure he'll be a magnificent hero - and king - in the future." Sylandi praised the prince, before excusing herself and departing from the keep.

"So, Anduin. What did you get up to? Where did you run off to?" Varian crossed his arms, disapproval at his son's action crystal clear in his stormy eyes.

Anduin fidgeted for a moment, before cracking under the pressure of his father's piercing gaze.

"I wanted to be a hero!" He cried out.

"A... a hero?" Varian frowned, confused.

"Well it all started when..."

《◇》

This was just me poking fun at quests lol


End file.
